Shaken
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Fifth in Brynn/Gibbs storyline. Tony leaves Tim for E.J. and regrets it. He enlists Brynn's help to get Tim back. But Brynn is having to deal with her own problems and a newborn. With everyone's trust in eachother shaken, Gibbs steps in. Rated for swearing and pairing. Brynn/Gibbs Tony/Tim
1. Chapter 1

_Starts at "Two Faced" and spans through end of Season 8._

"He did what?" Brynn yelled into her phone just as the elevator doors opened. She trudged into the squad room glaring. "What the hell was he thinking?" Her lowered her voice when she realized she was being stared at. "Well, I don't care. This is B.S." She slapped her phone shut and squeezed it in her fist. She actually had to tell herself not to throw it.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked the still glaring pregnant woman.

"No! Everything is not okay! And what the hell is up with you!"

"Wha... Me? What did I do?"

"Falling all over yourself when that blond agent threw herself at you! Do you know how upset Timmy has been since she came along?"

"E.J. and I are just friends." Brynn rolled her eyes.

"And what the hell is with you being an ass to Ziva's boyfriend? Things between her and Nikki tanked and it hurt her. She's finally happy and you just can't handle it."

"Wait a sec, are you mad because of E.J. or Ziva? Your temper is just hard to keep up with."

"Where is Gibbs?" Tony jumped slightly in his chair.

"Probably hiding from you."

"Excuse me!"

"I said he's behind you!" Tony pointed over her shoulder. Brynn whipped around to see a frustrated looking Gibbs walking towards her. He had just come from Vance's office. "Careful, she's pissed." Tony hissed at Gibbs.

"Ya think, DiNozzo." Gibbs passed them by, beckoning Brynn to follow him. Tony watched as they headed for the elevator.

Once Gibbs had the elevator stopped he turned to Brynn.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"I just heard from Steve in I.T. that Vance is letting that little blondie, Barrett, have your case! Is this true?"

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with this!" Gibbs took a very calculated step back.

"No, but there isn't a whole lot I can do about it." He shrugged.

"Why am I the one losing my temper, instead of you?"

"That's a really good question." He smirked.

"Is Vance throwing you on the back burner because I'm about to give birth? Is he making you step back because of me?"

"Oh, no," Gibbs stepped forward and put his hands on her waist. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"That blame thing you do every time something bad happens. The only reason Barrett is taking over, is because she's been following this case from the start. And the only reason you're losing your temper is _because _you are about to give birth. You need to try to stay calm. Getting stressed is not gonna help right now."

"I don't like her. She's like that annoying fly that keeps buzzing around and refuses to be swatted."

"You don't like her because she keeps coming on to Tony."

"Abby doesn't like her either!"

"Brynn…" Gibbs put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her nose. "You're do in a week. Why don't you go ahead and take your maternity leave. You should go home and rest."

"I don't want to go home. I have work to do."

"You just needed to rant didn't you." He smirked again. Dealing with hormonal Brynn was way more entertaining than he'd ever admit out loud.

"Maybe…" She pouted.

"Can I have a kiss before you go back to work?"

NCIS

Back in the cyber crimes basement, Brynn was punching away at her computer keyboard. Her mind was so focused on what she was doing that she never noticed everyone else leave for the night. It wasn't until she felt a pair of eyes on her that she even looked away from her screen. She twisted around in her chair.

"Timmy?" McGee was sitting in another chair just looking at her.

"Why do they always leave me? Men, women, they always just get bored and leave. Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

"Only if loving someone with your whole heart is wrong."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Brynn used her feet to push her chair until she was right in front of him. "I knew right away that Abby would be a fling. A fun one, but still a fling. And the other women I've been with… It was never what I wanted. There wasn't that comfort that I felt with Tony. When I found out Tony had feelings for me, it was like winning the emotional lottery. I was ecstatic. Now, I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest."

"Timmy, I know that Tony loves you. If he didn't, why did he hate me so much when he thought you and I were dating? He's like a little puppy sniffing at a new shoe. And to be honest, once he realizes that Barrett is just using him for entertainment before she goes back to Rota, he will realize what an idiot he's been."

"Yeah, but while he's having fun with his new shoe, I have to stand and watch."

"No, Timmy, you don't." Brynn grinned. "Show him how bad he screwed up. Let him know just what he's giving up. And if you don't want him back…" She shrugged. "Move on."

"How am I supposed to manage that?"

"Oh Timmy… You're not my only gay friend, you know."

"You wanna hook me up on a blind date?" He asked warily.

"Not blind… You know him. And better yet, Tony hates him." Brynn rubbed her palms together.

"Who?"

NCIS

McGee was a nervous wreck. He knew Brynn was on her way up to play out the little scene they had worked out. He was hoping that she would wait long enough for the team meeting to end. Barrett was on the other side of the divider blah blahhing, about her profile on P2P. McGee was busy getting real information that would actually help solve the case. Finally, his computer beeped.

"Boss, I got something here you should see." McGee looked up to see Barrett and Gibbs squaring off over Gibbs' desk. He quickly explained his lead to the team. Just as he finished, he saw Brynn walking towards them. As discreetly as he could, he waved her off. She nodded and headed for the break room. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket a second later. When Gibbs and Barrett looked away, he flipped out his phone.

**Message from Brynnie: When?**

**Two minutes.** He texted her back. He put his phone away just in time before Gibbs turned his eyes back on him. But he knew Tony had seen the grin on his face.

Gibbs and Barrett left to bring in their suspect. Tony went back to his desk, still looking at McGee suspiciously. Ziva ran off, probably to meet with Ray. McGee was still grinning when Brynn made her entrance.

"Hey," she whispered just loud enough for Tony to overhear. "So, is it tonight?" McGee knew that if he opened his mouth, he'd start laughing. He just nodded. "Oooh!" Brynn squealed. "Are you excited?" McGee nodded again. Brynn went back to whispering but knew Tony could still hear. "Are you ready? I mean, things between you and…" She leaned her head towards Tony. "I mean, I know you're on the rebound… I don't want you rushing headlong into another heartache."

"Uh, I can hear you." Tony called out. Brynn looked over her shoulder.

"So, stop listening." She turned back to McGee. "Where are you meeting?"

"He's picking me up from here."

"Call me tonight and tell me everything." She leaned over McGee's desk and kissed his forehead. Then she shot a glare at Tony before leaving.

By the end of the day, McGee was back to being a nervous wreck. He knew Tony was stalling leaving his desk so he could see who McGee was meeting. Checking his watch, again, McGee saw that his 'date' was two minutes late. He looked up to see Tony's head bent down, but he knew his eyes were watching him. McGee couldn't help but grin.

"Tim?" A familiar voice brought McGee and Tony's heads up. McGee's eyes shot to Tony for his reaction. Tony was frozen in his chair. He looked mortified. His hands were curled into fists, just above his keyboard. McGee stood and quickly grabbed his gear.

"Ron!" McGee circled around his desk, smiling. "You made it."

"Sacks? What the hell are you doing here?" Tony spat out at the FBI agent.

"Picking up my date." Ron Sacks smirked at Tony. When McGee got close enough, Ron put his arm around his shoulder. Tony glared as the two men walked away.

"I need a drink." Tony muttered to himself.

NCIS

Brynn sat at the kitchen table two days later, happily typing out an email to Tim.

**My Dearest Little Green Eyed Gum Shoe, **

(She giggled at her new title for him)

**I'm so glad you actually had fun on your date. I thought going out with Sacks would just piss off Tony and make him realize what he was giving up. But now, I'm even more glad you went out with him. You sounded so excited on the phone. I would be calling and telling you this, but I can't find my phone charger and my cell is dead. I have to go now cause I think my water just broke… Can you tell Gibbs for me? Gonna call an ambulance from the house phone. Tell Gibbs I'm taking the baby bag with me so he doesn't have to stop here and get it. Luv you lots, Brynnie.**

She clicked to send the email and wobbled into the next room for the house phone.

NCIS

McGee shook his head as he sat at his desk. Tony and Gibbs had finished interrogating Commander Tunney and were heading into the bullpen. Ziva was finishing her last second paperwork. This had by far been one of the strangest cases McGee had ever worked. Just as McGee focused on his computer, his email dinged. He saw Barrett and Palmer heading up the stairs towards MTAC. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his computer screen. He smiled when he saw the message was from Brynn.

"What's the autopsy gremlin up to?" He heard Tony ask. McGee watched as Palmer held the mystery eye up to the MTAC retinal scanner. The door popped open. Whoa…

It took McGee another minute to get over the shock enough to bring his attention back to his email. Reading the message only gave him another shock.

"Uh, boss…" Gibbs' eyes were on him in a second. "We may wanna head to Bethesda." Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Brynnie's water just broke. She's on her way there."

NCIS

"That son a bitch better be on his way here!" Gibbs and his team could hear Brynn screaming all the way down the hall. "He is not missing this! He isn't allowed! Where the hell is the guy with my shot? What is that? What are you giving me? Get away from me! Gibbs! Where the hell are you!"

Gibbs looked back to see everyone three feet behind him.

"Are you guys comin?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe we should just give you two some privacy." Tony said.

"Cowards." Gibbs muttered before opening the door.

"Yeah." McGee nodded.

"I want Gibbs." By the time Gibbs actually stepped into the room, Brynn had been reduced to sobbing. "I want my Gibbs." The nurse just smiled and shook her head. Gibbs pulled at the curtain beside Brynn's bed.

"I'm right here, baby." Her tear soaked face turned to him.

"Gibbs…" She suddenly glared. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded. Then her face dropped and she pouted. "I don't wanna have our baby without you here. Please don't leave me." Her face changed again and she smiled. "Can you find me some chocolate? I'd love some chocolate." Gibbs was at a loss.

"I'm so glad you're giving birth soon. Your hormones are driving me nuts."

"How do you think they make me feel?" She roared.

Gibbs shook his head and left the room. Once he got back into the hall he looked right at McGee. "Your turn." He pointed at Brynn's door. "Now!" McGee jumped and quickly rushed into the room. "DiNozzo, steal me some chocolate milk. Ziva, call everyone and let them know Brynn is here." He started to walk away.

"Where are you goin, boss?" Tony asked.

"Coffee. Trust me, we're all gonna need it." He called over his shoulder, not bothering to stop.

McGee carefully entered the room and made his way to Brynn's side.

"Uh, hey, Brynnie…" Brynn looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Timmy!" She sounded like an excited five year old. "Sorry, about the screaming. How are things with Ron?"

"I take it your Epidural kicked in."

"Yeah, tell me about Ron! How'd it go?"

"Uh, good actually." McGee was scared but he smiled and pulled up a chair next to Brynn. "Um, we just went out for drinks again last night."

"And, yeah, and?"

"Uh, he's actually a nice guy. I'm still not over Tony… But Ron is being a gentleman about it. I like that…" He smiled. It felt good to be able to talk about this with someone. Abby had taken Tony's side, even though she hated Barrett. Abby seemed to hate Ron even more. Apparently she didn't want Tony and McGee to be with anyone except each other. Ziva was going through her own drama with CI-Ray. So, Brynn was the only one he could talk to. Even though her hormones made civil conversation difficult sometimes.

"So, first kiss yet?" She pressed for more.

"No, not yet." He blushed.

"Oooh, so you want to." Her expression went from playful to pained.

"You okay?"

"Gibbs…" She was out of breath. "Ah!" She gripped the sides of the bed. McGee jumped up. "Gibbs!" McGee ran out into the hall.

NCIS

Four hours later…

Christopher Jackson Gibbs had his father's eyes and his mother's hair color. Abby had just taken about the fiftieth picture of baby Chris. Vance and his wife, Jackie, along with Tony, Ziva, McGee, Jimmy, and Ducky had all taken turns holding Chris and posing for pictures. Now, he was back in Brynn's tired arms, being snuggled by his mother. Gibbs saw how exhausted Brynn was and held out his arms for his newborn son. She gratefully handed him over and slumped back onto the bed. It was another hour of cooing and baby-talk before everyone headed out. A nurse came in and took Chris away, leaving Gibbs alone with Brynn.

"You should sleep." Brynn yawned as she spoke.

"You just gave birth and you want me to sleep." He grinned at her.

"I can't sleep unless you do." She paused. "That made sense in my head." She yawned again.

"You sleep, love." Gibbs bent down and kissed her. "I'll go home and get everything ready. Then I'll come get you in the morning."

"They're letting me leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The doctor told me I can take you both home."

"Hmm. Good. I'm sick of hospitals." Gibbs chuckled and kissed her one last time before leaving.

NCIS

Looking down at his five week old son, Gibbs felt a weight crushing his chest. Behind him, in a wooden rocking chair that Gibbs had built himself, Brynn was sleeping. He had come home to find Brynn asleep in that rocker, facing their son's crib, several times. Vance had ordered her to take at least four months off. It was a little more than maternity leave normally allowed, but Vance had become something of a surrogate father to Brynn in the past several months. And he knew as well as anyone that someone who had been through what Brynn just had, was bound to have more post-partum issues than normal. Gibbs was grateful to Vance for looking out for Brynn. She needed a decent father figure. And she deserved one.

Gibbs' mind ran over the past couple of days. Brynn had been getting updates about the P2P case from Abby and McGee. Gibbs had called her just hours earlier and told her all about the copy-cat killing and arresting Tony's old boss for the murder. Brynn had, for the first time since Tony had left McGee, actually called Tony and gave him her sympathy. Considering Brynn's ability to really hold a grudge, and the fact that McGee was her best friend, Gibbs was impressed that she let her guard down. The whole thing between Ron Sacks and McGee just confused Gibbs. He had told Brynn from the start to not involve him in any scheming.

Gibbs' loud sigh brought Brynn's head up.

"Hey." Her tired voice made him turn. "Ready for bed?" Her eyes were only half open.

"I think you are too." He pulled her up and led her out of the nursery. Once he had her in their bed and under the covers, he wrapped himself around her. "I love you, Brynn." He nuzzled his face close to hers.

"Love you, Gibbs." Gibbs smiled.

Brynn had changed since her attack. One of the bigger changes was that she no longer called him Jethro. Gibbs didn't mind. He wasn't a huge fan of his name anyways. He knew that the only reason she called him Gibbs was because she had just gotten used to it after not being able to pronounce Jethro for so long. The other big change was how much more protective she had become of everyone around her. Gibbs figured it was a mom thing. Tony may still be on Brynn's shit list, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be there for him if he asked. Gibbs pulled her closer and thought back to the little box still in his jacket pocket. After the week he had just had, he couldn't wait any longer to give it to her.

NCIS

The next morning, Brynn shuffled down the stairs carrying Chris. The scent of strong coffee, and the fact that she woke up alone, told her where she could find Gibbs. When she got to the dinning room another scent wafted up her nose. Her eyes went to the kitchen table and she smiled. Gibbs had set out breakfast.

"Mmmh, pancakes." Gibbs came out of the kitchen, grinning. "What's the occasion?"

"Why does there have to be an occasion?" He asked, holding his arms out for Chris. Brynn handed the baby over and sat down.

"You only cook for me when you have something to tell me." Gibbs set Chris in his little baby chair that was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Okay, I have something to tell you." He sat down beside her. "But first, we eat." She eyed him suspiciously but picked up her fork.

When breakfast was done, Gibbs picked up the dishes and went into the kitchen. Brynn was already busy feeding Chris. Brynn took her eyes off her son long enough to glance up. Gibbs was standing under the archway separating the kitchen and dinning room, watching her.

"Do you still have something to tell me?" She asked.

"Yeah. But right now, I'm just happy watching you." She smiled and dropped her eyes back to Chris. A few more minutes passed before Brynn shifted the baby on her shoulder. She tossed a towel over her shoulder and patted Chris' back. Once she heard him burp, she set him back in his baby seat. Then she sat back down and looked at Gibbs.

"I'm ready now." She smirked up at him. He chuckled and moved to sit beside her.

"I uh, I've been carrying this around since the morning after Chris was born. On my way to the hospital to get you two, I made a stop and got you something." His smile was slowly fading as his voice grew more serious. "I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you. I wanted it to be special… You know, romantic. But with everything going on… I'm done waiting." He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Brynn's eyes widened when she realized it was a small ring box. He set it on the table and pushed it closer to her. "And I don't have anything to tell you so much as something to _ask_ you."

Brynn picked up the ring box and was almost too shocked to open it. When she finally did, she let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Nestled inside the black velvet box was a simple silver band with a cushion cut diamond in the middle. Brynn had never seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes started to water as she looked back at Gibbs.

"Marry me, Brynn. Marry me and be mine." He leaned forward.

"Yes."

He was out of his chair in a second and pulling her up. Their lips met. Brynn had to cling to him to stay standing. Gibbs deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. When they finally broke away, Brynn was breathless and dizzy. She didn't realize that Gibbs had taken the box out of her hand until he was sliding the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit." He said, looking at the ring.

"Yes, you are." She was still dazed.

"I meant the ring." He shook his head at her.

"Oh, yeah, that too."

"I love you, Brynn."

"I love you."

NCIS

Tony stood on Gibbs' front porch staring at the front door. It had been one hell of a day. He was still reeling from the murder of his old partner. After almost a week, Gibbs was still trying to get him to talk about it. But Gibbs wasn't the one he was here to see.

He had been surprised when Brynn paid a visit to the Navy yard with baby Chris. Agents from every department had surrounded her to congratulate her. She flashed the ring on her hand to everyone who passed within twelve feet of her. And had even bear hugged Tony, demanding he attend the wedding. No date yet, but he figured it would be a small affair, knowing Gibbs and Brynn. Tony was hoping her good mood was still in full effect. He needed her.

The front door swung open, breaking into Tony's thoughts.

"You gonna stand there all night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked amused and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Uh, sorry, boss. I was just… Gathering my thoughts." Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped aside to give him access.

"Wanna share those thoughts?" He asked closing the door.

"Actually…" Tony shifted uncomfortably. "I'm here to talk to Brynnie."

"Oh." Gibbs' eyebrows went up in surprise. "She's feeding Chris." He beckoned Tony into the kitchen. Once they both made it into the kitchen, Gibbs turned back to Tony. "I'll give you two some privacy." He smirked and turned towards the basement. Brynn was sitting at the kitchen table with Chris on one arm, holding a bottle.

"Something on your mind, Tiger?"

"Yeah…" Tony sat down in the seat next to her. "I uh, I need to talk to someone."

"Okay." She shifted Chris to burp him. Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Tim used to say that you were the greatest person to go to for unbiased advice. He said you were honest and didn't sugar coat things to make people feel better."

"So you came to your ex's best friend for unbiased advice?" She laughed shortly. "I'll tell you what, let me put him to bed and I will be right back down."

Tony thought about just leaving the second he was alone. He drummed his fingers on the table and ground his teeth. Just as he was about to pop out of the chair, he heard Brynn behind him.

"So, tell me what's on your mind." She went into the kitchen and he heard the coffee maker start. She came back and sat down.

"A lot." He ran his hand through his hair. "I have to ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"Why did you set up Tim with Ron Sacks? Was it to punish me, cause you know I hate Sacks?"

"I will admit, that was about thirty percent of it. I wanted you to know that you're not the center of the universe. I wanted you to see what you were giving away. Plus, Timmy needed to get out and realize, there _are _other fish in the sea. I wasn't really counting on him hitting it off so well with Ron. But I figured it was for the best when you made it clear you weren't going back to him."

"What about the other seventy percent?"

"I wanted Tim to get over you."

"Why?"

"So I could stop being mad at you. That may sound selfish, but haven't you noticed how much better Tim's been feeling now that he's not lamenting over you anymore? He feels better, so I do too." She sighed. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah…" By now the coffee was done and Brynn grabbed them two cups.

"So, what's the advice you need?" She asked once she sat back down.

"I've been hearing some bad things about E.J. since she left."

"And?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Oh, lots." She nodded and smirked.

"Like what?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling. Anything I say will just be you ex's bitter best friend being spiteful about your new girl-pal. What have you heard?"

"That's she's a pushy, rude, bitch."

"I could add a few descriptive words." Brynn muttered. "Sorry, please, go on."

"Well, I heard she's always rude to Tim and Ziva when I'm not around. And this didn't even come from Tim or Ziva. Other people have told me this, _several_ other people. Adams told me that when she told them her team was coming in from Rota, she made some smart remark about her team being "top notch" and that we could "pick up a thing or two." When I heard that, I was surprised Ziva didn't punch her." He sighed again. "And she's constantly rude to Ducky and Abby. Who would be rude to Ducky or Abby? I heard from Swenson that when she was in interrogation with Gibbs that she kept blocking Gibbs from the suspect. And she actually flirted with the suspect! Then she basically insulted Gibbs for being old school. And when Gibbs called her out on breaking procedure, she threatened to call Vance. Like she was gonna run and tattle to the school principal. But Gibbs never said anything about it to me."

"Do you expect he would?"

"Of course not, Gibbs wouldn't tattle." Tony shook his head. "Did he say anything about it to you?"

"No, Gibbs has learned by now to _not_ tell me about his encounters with Barrett. He knows I don't like her." She waved her hands. "But, not the point… Continue."

"Okay and more than what I've been hearing, it's what she actually says to me." He grimaced. "Every time she sees me with Ziva, she butts in to our conversation and wants to know what we're talking about. She's so jealous of Ziva. I don't even know why! Ziva's like my annoying little sister! If I don't call, she wants to know why. Every time she passes me by, it's like she has to say something to prove to anyone who can hear her, that we're sleeping together. Remarks about my cologne, questions about why I didn't come by that night, and she even flirted with me in front of Gibbs. It's like she has to mark her territory in front of the whole agency."

"Timmy was just as possessive you know."

"No, Tim was quiet about it. He didn't flaunt the fact that we were together. He didn't deny it, but that didn't mean he shouted it through the damn skylight. And he didn't get jealous-possessive. He was secure enough in what we had that…" Tony sighed when he realized what he said. "He didn't think I'd ever hurt him. That's why things were so comfortable with him."

"Was that why it was so easy to leave him, cause things were so comfortable?"

"Maybe… I dunno." Tony scratched his head.

"Is it comfortable with Barrett?"

"At first, yes. She was easy to be with." Tony's eyes widened for a second. "Now, I feel like I'm in the middle of a three ring circus. It's like a game… Tim never played games the way she does."

"Tony… Why are you with her, then? Don't get me wrong here, this has nothing to do with Timmy. I am still your friend. I still love you. And I don't wanna see you hurt any more than I wanna see Timmy hurt. So, why do you put up with her?"

"I just got distracted. Now, I'm confused. And you were right. I'm not the only fish in the sea. Now, Tim knows that… I feel like I've lost him forever. I screwed up so bad…" Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "I hate myself for that. I want him back Brynn… I need him. It took this to make me see it."

"Is this the advice you wanted? How to get Timmy back?" Tony just nodded and sniffed. "Well, you sure did screw things up." Brynn downed the last of her coffee and sighed. "I guess I can tell you this… Timmy broke it off with Sacks last night." Tony went rigid in his seat. "He told me that he just didn't feel that same spark he had with you. He wasn't comfortable dating someone he didn't have real feelings for." She shrugged. "They had fun, but Timmy knew it was just a rebound fling."

"But I still… I hurt him Brynnie. If I was him, I'd never forgive me."

"It's a good thing you're not him." She smiled.

"What do I do?"

"Well, an apology wouldn't be totally out of order. And you might just try asking him out to lunch or something."

"You really think he'd say yes?"

"If you have enough humility to admit you were wrong and ask for forgiveness… Then I think Timmy might have it in him to give you another chance. I mean, worst case, he says no and you both move on."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I thought you wanted the truth, not something to make you feel better."

"Thank you, Brynnie. I'm glad you're still my friend."

"Always."

NCIS

Tony was willing to admit when he was wrong. It wasn't something he did very often, but desperate times called for pubic humiliation. Tony cleared his throat and ran a palm through his hair. His other hand clutched a cup holder with four coffees. Stepping out of the elevator, he tried to gather his usual confidence. As he rounded the bullpen, he found Ziva and McGee already seated and looking busy. Stopping first as his own desk, he shed his backpack. He set a coffee on Ziva's desk and nodded a hello at her. When he turned towards McGee's desk, he almost lost his nerve. Remembering what was at stake, he took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of McGee.

"Good morning." McGee's eyes came up in surprise at his greeting. Tony set the coffee down and grinned.

"Thanks." McGee took the cup and lifted the lid.

"It's not poisoned, I swear." McGee looked up at him and rolled his eyes. In his peripheral vision, Tony saw Ziva smile and tilt her head. "But it's got all the extra sugar you like." Not wanting to push his luck any further, Tony just turned and went back to his desk.

Gibbs had stayed back by the elevator and watched the whole exchange. A small grin played at the corners of his mouth. He had been happy enough when Brynn let her guard down and forgave Tony. But now, he felt a renewed respect for his beautiful little coffee mistress/plotter extraordinaire. She thrived on taking care of the people around her. It was why she felt the full burden of their pain when any of them were hurt. And it was what made her want to fix everyone's problems herself. She might not be very good at fixing her own problems, but she had Gibbs for that now. Tony hadn't seen it, he had already turned his back. But McGee had actually smiled at Tony the way that he used to, back when things were good between them.

Yes, Gibbs had eavesdropped on Tony's entire conversation with Brynn. He couldn't help it. It was the protective need in him to know if something was hurting his Brynn. Tony would never hurt Brynn intentionally, but intentional or not, Gibbs was going to know about it. It hadn't surprised him at all to know that Tony had gotten fed up with Barrett. She wasn't right for him at all. At first, Gibbs had tried to stay out of it. But seeing his SFA in such danger of ruining the best thing that ever happened to him, Gibbs had finally spoken up. Again, it had been his protective side needing to look out for his grown children. His team was family to him. He'd be there for any of them if they needed him, whether they liked it or not.

Gibbs was never one to open up and talk about things. It was something Brynn had always understood and hardly ever questioned. Brynn had accepted him just as he was. The last few women in his life had worked to change him. McGee and Brynn were so much alike that it almost made Gibbs jealous sometimes. The bond they had was something Gibbs knew he would never be able to touch. It irked him sometimes, but he knew it was a different kind of love. But like Brynn, McGee accepted people as they were. He knew Tony wasn't one to be tamed. Gibbs was betting on the fact that McGee's blind acceptance was probably the only hope Tony had of winning him back. And Brynn had been right, in spite of rule six, an apology was not out of order.

NCIS

The rest of the day was so routine, Gibbs was actually getting suspicious. He couldn't put his finger on why, but something was off. A feeling of dread had been creeping up and down his spine all day. It had gotten so bad by sundown that Gibbs had called it a day for his team and sent them off. The entire drive home, he tried to shake off the bad feeling. But it got stronger and stronger the closer he got.

The second he stepped through his front door, Gibbs' gut clenched. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and froze. He knew post-partum depression was bad… But damn, was there a such thing as post-partum just plain pissed off?

"Your dinner isn't ready yet." Brynn spoke through clenched teeth. She was leaning over the sink scrubbing the life out of a skillet. Soapy water had splashed all over the counter and floor. She had been at this for a while. "If you had warned me you would be home early, I would have started it already." SPLASH. "I just have to get this damn thing clean." SLOP, SLOP, SPLASH. "Chris is upstairs, asleep. I fed him an hour ago." SPLASH.

Gibbs had had enough. He came up behind Brynn and gently grabbed both of her arms. He expected her to pull against him, but she just went limp. Okay, so she wasn't angry, but still very upset. He reached around her and pulled the stopper out of the sink to let the water drain. He turned on the faucet and rinsed off her soapy arms. Leaving her in front of the sink, he turned and grabbed a clean towel. She was facing him, leaning back against the sink, when he turned around. He held out the towel. She sighed and took it from him. Quickly, Gibbs went back into the living room and stowed his gun away in the small safe. Back in the kitchen, Brynn was bent over wiping up the water on the floor. Gibbs grabbed another towel and dried the counter. When they were both standing again, Gibbs waited for her to speak.

"I had a visitor today. She knocked on _our_ front door and when I opened it, she just waltzed right in." Her voice was strained, like she might start yelling at any second. Gibbs leaned against the stove and crossed his arms. Brynn was still in front of the sink, clenching her fists.

"Who was it?" He asked cautiously.

"Your ex, Diane." Gibbs visibly blanched. "She wanted to congratulate your future fourth ex-wife. I was holding Chris, I had just gotten him to sleep in my arms… She said she figured the only way another woman would reel you in was by getting knocked up." Brynn slumped against the sink. Gibbs pushed off the stove and stood only inches away from Brynn. "I guess the good news of our engagement got around to all the agencies." Gibbs remembered that Diane had married some Homeland Security drone after divorcing Fornell. It wouldn't have taken much for Diane to find out about Gibbs getting engaged.

"Let it out, baby. What else?" Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers.

"Nothing. I told her to leave. She gave me this _smirk_ and left." Her hands unclenched and she let herself fall against his chest. "I'm just so sick of this. It just feels like every time things finally settle down, something comes along and tries to rip me away from you. It's like the world just can't let us be happy."

"There is only one thing that could ever make me leave you." He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"What?"

"You telling me to leave."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Then I won't leave." He paused and just looked at her for a second. "You know better than to believe anything she said, right?"

"Of course, I'm just pissed that she had the gall to say it."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. Confusion crossed her face when he pulled away from her. He dug his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Leaving her in the kitchen, he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"McGee." His voice sounded bored but alert.

"Hey, you busy tonight?" Gibbs asked. Brynn was still in the kitchen, but she could just barely hear him.

"Uh, no, boss. You need something?"

"Yeah, a babysitter. For the whole night. Up for it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right over."

Gibbs walked back into the kitchen. Brynn hadn't moved.

"I want you to go upstairs and put on your nicest dress. Pack an overnight bag for both of us. I'm taking you out."

"This is kinda sudden." Her voice sounded skeptical.

"We need to get outta the house. No work, no worries, just the two of us having a night out. I'm taking you out to a nice dinner. Then we're going to this nice little bed and breakfast I know." He kissed her cheek. "So go get ready. I'm gonna make our reservations." He flipped open his phone again.

Half an hour later Brynn came down the stairs. Her 'nicest' dress was a simple dark violet halter dress that just hit her knees. She knew Gibbs secretly loved when she wore her hair down, so she left it down but brushed out of her face. She set down the bag she had packed. McGee was in the living room with Gibbs.

"Okay, he eats about every three hours, or just whenever he wakes up." McGee nodded as he listened to Gibbs' instructions. "He should be asleep for another few hours. Keep the baby monitor with you. His diaper changing station is in his room. Have you ever changed a diaper?"

"Yeah. I helped take care of my cousin's baby."

"Okay. Call if anything happens."

When Gibbs turned, Brynn gawked openly at his apparel. He had ditched the usual polo shirt and white undershirt for a simple black button shirt. He had left the top three buttons undone, showing his neck and the very top of his chest. The dark contrast of the shirt made his bright blue eyes pop out at her. It was only when he moved that she realized she had been staring.

Gibbs himself had been caught off guard when he turned and faced Brynn. He had seen this dress hanging in the closet, but in the year they had been together, she had never actually had cause to wear it. It hugged her body perfectly, showing her new curves in all the right ways. Her eyes were wide as he walked towards her. It had been a good thing that the bed and breakfast he had in mind did indeed have a vacancy. He was gonna make some noise tonight! It was only then that he realized just how badly he needed this night. He wasn't just getting Brynn out of the house. He needed to get himself out too.

NCIS

McGee had come prepared to entertain himself. He sat at Gibbs' kitchen table with his laptop and a large cup of freshly made coffee. The baby monitor sat on the table next to his cup. He was smiling down at a very funny IM conversation with a gaming buddy when he heard choked cries coming from the monitor. McGee checked his watch while he stood up. It wasn't quite time for a feeding, but he knew Chris might be hungry anyways. He quickly went upstairs and picked up the baby. As soon as he got downstairs he set Chris down in his baby seat. Following the directions on the box, he mixed the baby formula and shook the bottle. He had watched Brynn feed Chris a million times. He positioned Chris on one arm and held the bottle to his mouth. This was so easy. Normally, McGee felt too awkward around babies. They seemed to pick up on it and always became fussy. But Chris was such a calm baby, must be a Gibbs thing, that McGee felt so comfortable with him. McGee was so engrossed in watching Chris' face while he suckled the bottle that he never heard the door open. It was only when he heard a voice call out, that he even looked up.

"Brynnie?" Tony called out softly. He could see lights on in the kitchen and dinning room. That meant someone was up. But he had learned the hard way not to EVER shout with a baby in the house. The head slap he had received from Brynn that night had rivaled anything Gibbs had ever done. After that, Tony made it a point to speak and tread softly while in the house. "Brynnie, are you down here? I'm back for more advice." Tony had just crossed the living room and was almost through the archway into the dinning room, when he froze. This was not what he expected to see. "Uh, hi." Tim sat there, looking up at him with a perplexed expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. He had not moved for fear of jostling Chris.

"I, uh, came here to see Brynnie." Tony stumbled over his words. The sight of Tim sitting there with a baby in his arms was so peaceful and beautiful. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away.

"For advice?" Tim's eyes fell back to the baby. The bottle was almost empty.

"Uh, yeah." Tony tried to make himself move. Just take one tiny step. His body refused to budge. "She's been helping me." He said without thinking.

"Oh." Tim repositioned Chris and set the bottle down. He stood up and went into the kitchen for a towel, still holding Chris. When he sat back down in his chair, Tony still hadn't moved. Tim shifted Chris to burp him and looked up at Tony. "They went out for the night. Won't be back till tomorrow."

"Oh…If I had known you were all alone babysitting, I'd have offered you company." Tony could finally move. He wanted to be near Tim, but his better judgment led him to the loveseat opposite the kitchen table. He knew he was still in the dog house. Tim felt Chris burp and snuggled him closer. Tony just sat there and watched him rock Chris back and forth. After five minutes Chris fell into a contented sleep. Tim slowly stood and took him upstairs. Tony heard the nursery door open from the baby monitor.

"There you go, little Gibbs." He heard Tim say. "Night, night, baby." Tony smiled. He heard the door shut and took a deep breath. When Tim finally came back into the dinning room, he sat back in his chair. He twisted it around so he was facing Tony. "So, did you want to stay?"

"If it's okay, yeah." Tim just nodded. "I was surprised when Gibbs let us all go home early. I guess now I know why." He figured starting a conversation about Gibbs was a safe way to go.

"Actually, this wasn't planned. Gibbs came home and found Brynn in a cleaning frenzy."

"Ouch. What pissed her off?"

"She had a very unwelcome visit earlier today. Instead of calling Gibbs and ranting, she tried to scrub a hold in a cast iron skillet." Tim grinned. "Gibbs said if he had been home any later, she might have succeeded."

"I can't imagine anyone being unwelcome to Brynnie…" Tony mused. "She likes everyone."

"It was Diane." Tim's smile grew.

"As in ex-wife, Diane?" Tim nodded. "Whoa… "

"Yeah, apparently she said some spiteful things about Brynnie hooking Gibbs by getting pregnant."

"That bitch." Tony blurted out. Tim's eyebrows went up in amusement. "How dare she come in here and… That bitch!" Tim held in a laugh. "And to Brynnie! Who the hell does she think she is?" Tony stood up and started pacing. "How could anyone, even a sour grape sucking ball buster, say anything so horrible to sweet little Brynnie-bear?"

"Boy, once you get started… You sure know how to champion someone." Tim chuckled. Tony stopped pacing and glared.

"This is Brynnie!" He stepped forward and shook his fist. "This is our Brynnie! Nobody hurts our Brynnie!" He paused for a second. "I mean other than, her brother… And her father… And that asshole who assaulted her when she was a teenager… And that one guy who tried to mug her last year… But _now, no one hurts our Brynnie!"_

"_Tony, calm down." Tim stood up and put his hands on Tony's shoulders. The contact made Tony's body stiffen. "Gibbs is making her feel all better right now. It's okay." Tim moved even closer to Tony. It was all Tony could do to just stand there with his arms at his sides. "Brynnie is fine now." One of Tim's hands slid to the back of Tony's neck. 'Please kiss me,' Tony's eyes begged._

_Crying from the baby monitor broke the moment. Both men took a step away from each other._

"_Oh, God, I hope I didn't wake him up." Tony's eyes bulged._

"_He probably just needs to be changed." Tim grinned. Tony followed Tim up the stairs. Tony had never actually been in the nursery. All the furniture was Gibbs-made polished wood. The powder blue walls were a welcome difference to the stark white of the rest of the house. The middle of the room was taken up by a beautiful rocking chair that faced the crib. Tony imagined Brynn sitting in that chair, watching her son sleep. Tony sat in the rocker and watched Tim attend to Chris. He crinkled his nose when the dirty diaper came off. _

"_You seem oddly good at this."_

"_Not the first time I've changed a diaper."_

"_Hmm." Tim held Chris on his shoulder and paced the room, gently rocking him. He quietly hummed as he paced. It didn't take long for him to lull Chris back to sleep. Tony felt his gut clench when Tim kissed Chris on the head before setting him down in the crib. "I see why they asked you to be his God-father." Tony remarked on the way back down the stairs. "You're really good with him." Tim just smiled at the compliment. _

_Once they were back downstairs, they found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room. They chatted back and forth about work, sharing ideas about the latest small cases. Neither of them really wanted to discuss P2P. A hour passed before Tim got up to check on Chris. Once he was gone, Tony leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _

"_You dumbass." He said out loud. "How could you have walked away from him… He was the best thing to ever happen to you. The only good thing in your life. And now he knows just what a bastard you are." He sighed. "God, Tim, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I wish I could change what happened. I wish we could be us again. I need you… You're everything to me. If I knew how to make things better, I would. I'd crawl through anything you asked me to. I'd jump through every fiery hoop I know I deserve." He rubbed his face in his hands. "Now, how do I say this to your face?"_

"_You kinda just did."_

_Tony jumped off the couch. Tim was standing just to his left._

"_How much of that did you hear?" Tony's eyes widened._

"_All of it. I thought I heard you call me a dumbass, so I came back down to yell at you. But then…"_

"_Yeah… That may have not come out right. I mean, not like I wanted it to…"_

"_I think it came out perfectly." Tim took a step towards him and Tony went rigid. "And apology accepted." Tim smiled. "Now, I actually do need to check on Chris. So, stay right here." Tony just nodded. When he was sure Tim was really gone, he let out a loud sigh._

"_I need to talk to myself more often."_

_When Tim came back down, he was smiling. He sat next to Tony and turned so his back was against the arm of the couch. Tony did the same so they were facing each other. _

"_So…" Tim wasn't sure where to begin. "Was this the advice you wanted from Brynnie? How to get me back?"_

"_I was just hoping for forgiveness. I do want you back, but I figured the chances of that were nill. But I couldn't stand for you to hate me. I at least wanted to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. And to ask your forgiveness."_

"_What did Brynnie say?"_

"_That I should tell you how I feel. How much I hate myself for hurting you… And if I had it in me to do that, then you might forgive me. She said I should also try just asking you to lunch or something."_

"_I take it she also told you I broke it off with Ron."_

"_Yeah…" He swallowed. "But I wanted you back before I knew that."_

"_Well, you said your apology. You asked my forgiveness. Are you going to ask me to lunch?" Tim's face was completely relaxed. Tony couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Usually he could read Tim as easy as one of his books. But now…_

"_Do you forgive me? I know you don't trust me yet. I haven't earned it. But, do you forgive me?"_

"_Yes. Brynnie was right, you just had to ask." Still, his face was relaxed. It was like torture! Tony licked his lips._

"_Would you like to have breakfast with me in the morning when Brynnie and Gibbs get back?"_

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Tony let out another breath._

"_That was… Relatively easy. I expected hoops."_

"_I'm not gonna make you jump or crawl through anything. You know you screwed up. But you were right about me not trusting you. I'll give you a chance… But I'm keeping my guard up."_

"_Okay…" Tony's eyes circled the room before resting on Tim's face again. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Tim just sat there, not really staring him down, but not taking his eyes off of him either. "So, uh…"_

"_Tony."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Gibbs said they'd be back around eight or nine. I'll swing by your apartment and we can go have breakfast. But right now, I need to get some sleep… And you're on my bed."_

"_Okay, well, uh." Tony jumped off the couch and looked around wildly. "I'll, uh, go then." Tim stood and they both moved for the door. Tony twisted around once they reached the door. "What are the chances of a goodnight kiss?" Tim's eyebrows came together. Then he smiled and leaned forward. Tony closed his eyes and waited. He felt Tim's lips tap the top of his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Tim was smirking at him. "I deserved that." Tim nodded. _

"_Goodnight, Tony."_

"_Goodnight, Tim."_


	2. Chapter 2

Brynn stood in the living room, cradling Chris in her arms. From the big window that faced the street, she could see Gibbs standing in the rain. He hadn't moved from that spot since his team arrived. She sniffed when the tears finally came. She had been working to hold them back when McGee questioned her. He was just doing his job and Brynn didn't want to make it any harder. Movement caught her eye. Tony ran over to Gibbs and said something but got no response. Then as he turned away, Gibbs finally moved. Brynn watched him walk over to the truck where the body was being loaded. He shut the doors and turned away.

Mike Franks was dead.

The front door opened and Brynn tore herself away from the window.

"Agent Sutter?" Vance's voice was shaky. Brynn couldn't tell if it was because he was cold and wet, or if he was feeling just as lost as everyone else.

"Director." She acknowledged him and quickly turned back to the window. Suddenly all the vehicles were gone. Vance saw the confusion on her face and moved towards her.

"Gibbs is leaving an agent here with you." Brynn faced him again.

"Where is he?"

"They've all gone to the Navy yard."

"I should be there. I can help. I have to… I have to do _something._" Vance sighed. He knew there would be no stopping her.

"I'll tell you what. Let me take Chris to my house. Jackie can look after him. But the agent is staying with you until you get to the yard."

"Thank you, director."

NCIS

Brynn walked into the NCIS squad room carrying two bags and a cup holder with five large coffees. She set everything down on Gibbs' desk and sighed. How had they come to this? How had this happened? In just twenty four hours her whole world turned upside down and backwards. She stared down at the desk and let her mind wander.

Yesterday was beautiful. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and Brynn had just had probably the most romantic night of her natural life. She and Gibbs had come home to a tired but very excited Timothy McGee. After listening to McGee go over what had happened last night with Tony, Brynn was certain that Gibbs had broken his own rule (big surprise) and intervened. Brynn confronted Gibbs about it after McGee left.

"Okay, yes, I called DiNozzo and told him he should come over to talk to you. I figured if I got him and McGee alone together, they'd work it out." Gibbs confessed without a fight. "I'm just tired of both of them dancing around each other. I know they both want to get back together. And I want my team back the way they used to be. Back when everyone was happy. They need that, especially now."

Especially now. Those words had stung at Brynn. She knew he meant especially now, because there was a psycho killer on the lose. But wasn't there always?

Brynn came back to the present. How long had she been standing in front of Gibbs' desk? She picked up one of the bags she had carried in. It was full of clothes. The other bag was full of Chinese takeout. She pulled out one of the large coffees and walked to the elevator. She felt like she was in a trance as she stood there and waited for the doors to open. The ding brought her head up. Again, she was fighting tears. McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Abby were huddled together, holding each other tightly. They all looked up at her.

"Hey, Brynnie." Abby was the only one who spoke as they all filed out into the squad room.

"Hey…" They all just stood there for a few minutes. "I uh, I brought you guys some food and coffee. It's on Gibbs' desk." McGee moved forward and hugged her briefly.

"Thanks." He muttered before moving back.

"I wanted to do something… I wanted to help." She sniffed and swallowed hard. "Um, I brought Gibbs some clothes. Is he downstairs?"

"He's in Autopsy." Tony said and hit the elevator button for her. The doors opened immediately and she stepped in.

When she finally reached the door to Autopsy, she hesitated. Should she really have come? Would she just give Gibbs another thing to worry about? Would he push her away? No, he needed her. She took a breath to calm her over-fried nerves and stepped forward. The door to Autopsy slid open and Gibbs and Ducky looked at her. As soon as she saw Gibbs' face, she knew she had made the right call by coming here. He looked conflicted but grateful. Ducky stepped off to the side when she got closer to Gibbs.

"I brought you clothes." She held out the bag for him. "And I brought coffee and food for everyone." Her other hand held up the large cup. He took both from her.

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he left the room, Brynn faced Ducky.

"I didn't know if I should come." Her voice was flat.

"Trust me, my dear, he's glad you did."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help. I usually know what to do…" Her eyes went to the covered body on the table.

"You're doing it, right now." He stepped forward and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe I should leave now."

"I think he'll feel better with you in the building. He probably won't say so, but knowing you are near helps more than anything."

"I wanna help him. But I don't wanna get in the way."

"Maybe in the way, is where he needs you." Brynn's eyebrows came together at his statement. But before she could question him, the door to Ducky's office opened and Gibbs came out. He set the bag with his wet clothes to the side and picked up his coffee.

"I'll go upstairs. Um, see if there's anything I can do." Brynn turned and left. When she got to the elevator she was surprised to see that Gibbs had followed her. "I just wanted to help." She stammered.

"You _are_ helping." He pulled her into his arms and squeezed. "More than you know." He pulled back. "Is Chris here?"

"No… Jackie Vance has him. Said she'd watch him for as long as I needed." Gibbs nodded. "Is there anything else you need? I can get you anything…" Her voice fell away.

"You should go home. Get some sleep." Brynn looked up at him in that determined 'don't argue' way.

"I'll go home when you do." Her voice was stronger now. She kissed him and turned to hit the elevator button. "I'll be in the squad room. You better come up and get some of the food." She started to feel more confident. The doors opened and she stepped into the metal box. "If you don't eat soon, I'll come looking for you." She looked into his eyes. He gave the tiniest little smirk just before the doors closed.

NCIS

Brynn was curled up on the long table in Abby's office fast asleep. After coming back with Levin's body and a traumatized Barrett, Gibbs had gone looking for her. He stood there, just on the other side of the glass door, watching her. Ducky had been right, just knowing she was in the building was helping Gibbs. She shifted slightly, curling herself up, like she was cold. Gibbs quickly took one of the clean lab coats hanging on the wall and entered the office. When he covered her, he bent down and kissed her cheek. She must have been exhausted because she barely twitched when he touched her. Usually, the tiniest contact made her come up, wide awake. Gibbs clicked off the light in the lab. He looked at Brynn one more time before heading back to Autopsy.

NCIS

Brynn woke up with a sore back and neck. Last night, sleeping on the lab table had seemed like a better idea than the floor. That had backfired… She didn't know who had covered her with the heavy lab coat, but she was grateful. Her watch told her it was close to 0500. She figured if she was hungry, everyone else probably was too. She hung the lab coat back on the wall and quickly left the lab. When she got to the elevator, Tim stepped out.

"Morning." She didn't realize how groggy she still was until she heard her own strangled voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Morning."

"Morning." Tim pushed out a smile. "You here all night?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go get breakfast for everyone. You eat yet?"

"No. Is Abby in?"

"Not yet." Brynn suppressed a yawn. "Well, I'm off in search of food. I'll let you know when I get back."

"Hey, wait." He stopped her from passing him. "Take someone with you." Her eyes narrowed for a split second. "Please, Brynnie. Take another agent with you. Gibbs will have all our heads if any of us let you go anywhere alone. And…"

"And?"

"I wanna know you're safe." Brynn smiled and hugged Tim.

"I promise I won't go alone. I'll make Tony go with me."

"He'll keep you safe."

"You gonna wait here for Abby?" Tim nodded. "Kay." She pulled his face down so she could kiss his cheek.

Twenty minutes later Brynn was sitting in the passenger seat of a Dodge Charger holding a bag of egg muffins and two cup holders bulging with coffees. Tim had called her to let her know he was taking Abby home.

"He called you instead of me. Did he not think I'd want to know where he was?" Tony tried not to sound whiney… He failed.

"He knows you're with me. He said you'd keep me safe."

"He said that?"

"Yes!" If not for her hands being full, she'd head-slap him. "He's gonna stop by his place and grab some clothes. He said that you still had some clothes there and he's bringing them to you. He's gonna wait and shower when he gets back to the Navy yard." She paused. "You could use a shower too by the way."

"Hey!"

"Just being honest. You're kinda rank."

"Yeah, well you smell like… Eggs!"

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with the fact that I'm holding a bag full of them." He just glared at her. "Gibbs is gonna try to make me go home." All the playfulness left her voice.

"Maybe you should…"

"I'm not going until he does."

Back at the Navy yard, Brynn scowled when she saw Gibbs sitting at his desk. His eyes were bloodshot, and his 'pissed off' look was even more amplified than usual. Tony set the cup holders on his own desk before turning to update Gibbs on where Tim and Abby were. Gibbs took the coffee Tony offered without looking up. Brynn set the bag in front of Gibbs and shot him a look.

"Where's Vance?" She asked. "I got breakfast for him too."

"Up in his office with Sec-Nav." Now, the uber-pissed look made sense. Brynn rolled her eyes before taking out a muffin and holding it right under Gibbs' nose. He took it and silently began to eat. Brynn turned to find a chair to sit in, but Tony had already pulled one over for her. She smiled at him before sitting down.

"What about Ziva?" Brynn dug in to her own muffin.

"I tried to send her home to sleep. She was gone for almost two whole hours before she came right back. We're still trying to get ahold of Ray Cruz."

"And we have not been successful." Ziva came swooping into the bullpen. "I smell something good." Brynn reached into the bag and pulled out a wrapped muffin. "Oh, Brynnie, you are definitely the mother-figure here. Thank you." Ziva took the muffin and smiled. Then she got a better look at Brynn. "Have you been here all night? You look beaten."

"Beat." Brynn corrected her.

"Is there a difference."

"Not really." Tony called from his desk. Brynn turned and shot him a glare. When she faced Gibbs again, she flinched under his appraising stare.

"I called Jackie Vance while we were out." Brynn looked down. "She said Chris slept through most of the night."

"You should take him home." Gibbs had finished his muffin.

"You want me gone?"

"No, but you do need to get some sleep. Real sleep, not on a lab table."

"I was wondering who put the coat on me." Gibbs smiled.

"Hey, boss…" Gibbs looked over at Tony. "If you guys wanna head out for a few hours, we can hold things down here. Vance is gonna be busy for a while… And McGee is on his way back." Gibbs shifted his eyes back to Brynn.

"I'll leave when you do." She repeated her words from last night.

"Alright." Gibbs knew when to give in to her. She would not be out-stubborned. He rose from his chair and grabbed his gun. "Let's go."

"Chris can stay with Jackie." Brynn said as soon as they got into the elevator. Gibbs just looked at her. "We're just going home for a few hours right? Grab a shower and a nap, then head back in?" Gibbs nodded. "Then Chris can stay with Jackie. No sense in getting him if we're just gonna take him right back there. And Jackie said she likes having another baby to take care of." Gibbs didn't bother arguing. "I go where you go."

"Not in the field." He finally spoke up.

"Okay, but if you are working, I'm staying at NCIS."

"Deal." He could live with that.

They took a quick shower together. It wasn't anything romantic. They just wanted to save time. Gibbs was all for heading right back for the Navy yard, but as soon as he saw Brynn throw herself onto their bed, all he wanted was to crawl beside her. Brynn set the alarm on her watch for three hours and wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

"I love you." She murmured before closing her eyes.

"I love you, Brynn. You keep me going." He let his own eyes close.

NCIS

Gibbs didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He had woken up ten minutes before Brynn's alarm was set to beep. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself in his basement. He picked up a piece of decorative wood he had been working on and ran his hand over the flowery carving. Then he picked up the letter he had been putting off reading and sighed. After reading Mike's last message to him… He decided to laugh.

"Never one to disappoint, were you Mike." His phone rang. He flipped it open. "Yeah, Gibbs." Tony's anxious voice pierced his ear. "Whoa, DiNozzo, slow down."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brynn came up with a start. She was alone.

"He better not have left without me." She muttered, throwing the covers off herself. She was already fully dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. She quickly found her sneakers and pulled them on. Her bag, which was already packed, was at the foot of the bed. She grabbed it and her old Colorado State sweatshirt and ran for the stairs.

"Brynn!" She heard Gibbs calling from the kitchen. He hadn't left her!

"Yeah!" She reached the bottom step just as he came into the foyer.

"We gotta go in, now." She smiled at his use of the word _we._ He wasn't going to fight her about staying with him. But then, her smile dropped.

"Did something happen?"

"I'll explain in the car." He clipped his gun onto his belt and they both left the house.

NCIS

Brynn followed Gibbs off the elevator and into the bullpen. She stayed quiet while the team delivered the sit-rep. One sentence had Brynn's head spinning. Ziva was missing. Brynn threw herself behind Gibbs' desk and immediately checked the BOLOs she knew the team had already issued. It wasn't much, but it was something she knew how to do and it took away from their workload. She didn't look up until Gibbs was on his way to Vance's office.

"Agent Sutter." Brynn's eyes shot to Barrett. "Look, I know we haven't always gotten along…" Brynn couldn't remember them _ever_ getting along, but she kept silent. "But I wanted to thank you for your support." Brynn's eyebrows came together. Was Barrett actually trying to be nice to her?

"You're welcome." Brynn was surprised and suspicious at the same time.

"I just know how much you mean to Tony…" Brynn's eyes narrowed. "I've heard him talk about what great friends you two are. I just didn't want there to be any bad feelings between me and Tony's friends."

Brynn almost came out of her seat. If it hadn't been for the situation and the exhaustion Brynn felt, she would have screamed at Barrett. How dare she try to get on Brynn's good side just to have another 'in' at Tony. Brynn looked away from Barrett's smiling face to see Tony staring right at her. Had he heard everything?

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled as he came back down the stairs. Everyone jumped up. Brynn tried to join the flurry of activity. She got as far as the elevator when Gibbs turned and stopped her. "Not in the field." He held up his palm at her. "We had a deal." He was still staring at her when the doors slid closed.

NCIS

When Gibbs came back with P2P, AKA Jonas Cobb, Brynn was sitting at his desk talking to Jackie on her cell phone. She knew Jackie was just as worried as everyone else and would appreciate an update. The two women had spent nearly twenty minutes on the phone trying to keep each other calm with small talk. Then Gibbs and his team came bursting in and Brynn hastily said goodbye.

Twenty minutes later Tony trudged back into the bullpen. He looked pissed. McGee was already at his desk typing furiously. Brynn looked away before she could see who had followed Tony. It wasn't until she heard a chuckle that she looked up. One blue eye looked down at her.

"Kort?" Brynn sounded both surprised and weary. McGee and Tony both looked at her.

"Hello, Agent Sutter." Kort drawled out. "Heard you had a baby." He smirked.

"Yeah." She looked over at Tony. "So you're the one Cobb stole an eye from?" Her eyes went back to Kort's still smirking face. He nodded at her.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked, only looking at Brynn.

"We met in a hotel in Paris." Kort said, sending his smirk to Tony before turning back to Brynn. Tony and McGee both gawked at Brynn.

"It's not how it sounds!" She blurted out. "I had to work with the CIA when I went to Paris. He just happened to be there!"

"You're awful defensive about it." McGee remarked.

"Relax, McGee." Kort finally stopped smirking. "I'd never dream of making a play on any woman dating Gibbs."

"Engaged." Brynn held up her left hand. "We're engaged now."

There was a minute of silence before Gibbs came charging in and demanding McGee do a search on the results Abby found. Brynn caught enough to know it had to do with horse medication. There was another quick flurry of activity and Brynn found herself alone in the bullpen with Barrett. Brynn had been caught off guard by Gibbs' statement about knowing Barrett was Sec-Nav's niece 'from day one.' He hadn't told Brynn that. Barrett quickly left the bullpen, leaving Brynn to her thoughts.

It didn't take long for Brynn to get restless in her seat. She jumped up, intending to head to Abby's lab. When she got to the elevator, Barrett and another agent were escorting Cobb. The three of them stepped in and waited for Brynn to enter.

"I, uh… I'll take the stairs." Brynn quickly turned away and the doors closed.

NCIS

Brynn was back at Gibbs' desk with her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She had just been told what had happened to Palmer and Barrett. Ziva, Tony, and McGee didn't know why she had curled herself up and was now staring into space. The silence around them quickly became too much for Tony.

"Uncle Sec-Nav. She could've mentioned that." Brynn only half heard Ziva's comment to Tony about having family in places of power. Suddenly, McGee was standing in front of her. Her eyes focused on him as he put his palms on Gibbs' desk and leaned towards her.

"Brynnie?" His voice was full of concern.

"I almost got on that elevator." Her voice was monotone.

"But you didn't." McGee tried to soothe her.

"You guys are the ones constantly out there chasing dirt bags. None of _you_ would have been too scared to get in an elevator with one. He was in handcuffs. He had two armed agents with him. But I was… I was still to scared to get near him." She set her chin on her left knee.

"Sensible is more like it." Tony spoke up. "Do you think any of us are in our right minds when we throw ourselves in danger? You're smart Brynnie. Don't sell yourself short."

"And you are more help than you think." Ziva added.

"You guys shouldn't have to make me feel better." Brynn perked up when she saw Gibbs rushing towards them with that look on his face. "You guys better gear up."

"You heard the lady." Gibbs barked. He stepped behind his desk so he was right next to Brynn. He leaned down and kissed her head. "I for one, am damn glad you don't get in elevators with serial killers." He smiled and kissed her again. "Let's go!" He yelled at his team.

Brynn was left there with her thoughts, again. She felt so useless. Even Vance and the Sec-Nav had gone with Gibbs to hunt for Cobb. And here she was, sitting like a bump on a log. Brynn hated herself right at that moment.

Three hours later, Brynn was once again sitting at Gibbs' desk. Gibbs and his team were all in the conference room for their last briefing. When Gibbs had come back to the Navy yard with Barrett and Palmer, Brynn had rejoiced that everyone was safe. But Gibbs caught something else in her eyes that made him stop for a second. They were going to need to talk later.

Jackie Vance came into the bullpen carrying Chris in his car seat in one hand and his baby bag in the other. Brynn jumped up and took the car seat. Chris wriggled and cooed as Brynn set the seat on Gibbs' desk and freed him from the straps.

"Thank you so much for everything!" Brynn cuddled Chris close to her and sent Jackie a smile.

"I actually had a lot of fun with him. He's such a calm baby." Jackie set his bag near Gibbs' desk.

"Tim says it's a Gibbs thing." Brynn kissed her son on his head and gently rocked him.

"So you two are really tying the knot?" Jackie eyes the ring on Brynn's finger. Brynn just nodded. She hadn't ever been away from Chris this long and it had affected her more than she expected. "Have you made any plans?"

"Not really. We haven't been able to. I've always wanted a small ceremony. Just a simple thing with friends and family. I'm not in to big parties."

"Somehow I don't think Gibbs will argue with that."

"Argue with what?" Director Vance suddenly appeared. Behind him, the rest of the team were making their way to the bullpen.

"A small wedding ceremony." Jackie blurted out causing everyone to stop. Brynn sent Gibbs an apologetic look but he just grinned at her.

"Oh yeah," Director Vance turned to the team and smiled. "That reminds me… None of you are to come back to work for at least another four days. Take some time. Rest and… Plan things out. Come back in refreshed and ready to work." He did a half turn, but then faced Gibbs. "And I better get an invitation, or I'll be pissed."

It took a few moments for everyone to start gathering their things to leave. Brynn just stood there, holding Chris and watching Gibbs. He was giving her the 'we need to talk' look. What had she done now? Simply to distract herself, she turned to Ziva.

"Heard anything from Ray?" Ziva's head popped up at her question.

"Yes… He wants to have dinner tonight."

"And?"

"I do not think I am going."

"Ziva…" Brynn sighed. "You should go. You should always give people a second chance. You don't know when they're not gonna be there anymore."

"You really are the mother-figure here." Ziva smiled and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I will think about it." She turned to the elevator.

McGee stared at Brynn for several seconds before shouldering his own backpack and following Ziva.

"So, uh…" Tony stood in front of his desk facing Brynn. "Do you think I might get a second chance?"

"I'd wait for _him_ to call _you_." Brynn smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Tony kissed her head and patted Chris gently before walking away.

"What?" Brynn demanded when she turned and Gibbs was staring at her. He just grinned and took Chris from her. He kissed Chris' cheek before putting him in the car seat.

Gibbs remained silent until they were in the car leaving the Navy yard. Once they got through security, he finally spoke up.

"I know you."

"Okay…" She wondered where this was going.

"You think you're weak."

"I am weak."

"Would a weak person who has been through everything you have, come out as strong as you?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Oh, sarcasm. Nice."

"I just feel useless to you."

"Useless?!" He almost hit the brakes. "Who got us food when no one else thought to? Who brought me clothes and made me eat when I was feeling sorry for myself? Who is the mother bear who refused to leave her family alone when they needed her the most? You kept us together! You did that! And you did it in spite of the fact that you knew I wanted you home, safe." He let out a loud sigh. "You didn't think about yourself, or your safety. You knew Cobb had been inside NCIS. The son of a bitch had been _at my desk_! But you came in anyways and took care of us! Ziva was right, you do help more than you know." Brynn sat there and stared at him, wide-eyed. "And another thing! I don't ever wanna hear you say that _not _getting on an elevator with a damn psycho is a sign that you are weak! DiNozzo was right, it was smart! You could have been taken hostage right along with Palmer and Barrett! Do you think I'd want that?"

All Brynn could do was shake her head. She was surprised that Gibbs' raised voice hadn't upset Chris. She glanced back long enough to see him sitting peacefully in his seat., blissfully unaware that Mom and Dad were fighting. When her eyes went back to Gibbs, she saw him watching her. Regret flashed over his face and she knew he hadn't meant to yell with Chris in the car.

"I just…" He sighed again. "I just hate it when you fill yourself with doubt."

"It's not your fault that I do." She looked at her hands curled in her lap. He reached out and took on of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"I love you, Brynn."

"Love you, Gibbs."

Brynn had a feeling she had gotten off easy. Not that she said so out loud…

NCIS

Tony sat on his couch nursing his second beer. The apartment was dark except for the lamp on the table beside the couch. He just hadn't had the heart to turn on the T.V. or the radio. So he sat there in the semi-darkness, feeling like crap.

He missed his Timmy. He missed the way they used to hold each other on this very couch. Missed they way Tim would challenge him for control when they kissed. Missed Tim's hands on his skin… Tim had such soft hands. It drove Tony wild. But more than the physical things… He missed how truly comfortable he was with Tim. They could talk about nothing for hours and not get bored. They were both just as content with cuddling as they were with making love. One thing never really _had_ to lead to another. Even though it usually did, still there were no expectations… He never had to fight for his attention or affection. Tim gave both freely. Tony didn't have to go out of his way to impress him or constantly come up with new ways to surprise him. Tim just wasn't into that. It was so different from being with any woman. Women were so high maintenance and needy. The only thing Tim ever asked of Tony was trust and honesty. Boy, he had sure screwed the pooch there…

Knocking brought Tony out of his musings. He glanced at his watch as he stood. It wasn't late, but who would be visiting now? Tony looked through his peephole and felt his heart jump.

"Hi…" Tim stood in Tony's doorway holding a six-pack and a bag of BBQ takeout. "Guess you started without me." Tim smiled and nodded his head at the beer Tony still held. Tony looked from the beer to Tim. "Are you gonna let me in?" Tony's brain kicked back in and he hastily moved out of Tim's way. "Why's it so dark in here?" Tony shut the door and bolted it.

"Uh… I was thinking." He could feel his brain shutting off again.

"In the dark?" Tim had made his way to the couch and set everything on the coffee table. Tony quickly moved to turn on another light. It was still dim, but at least they would be able to see their food. "Come on, I stopped at that BBQ place you like." Tony jumped slightly and joined Tim on the couch. "It's too quiet in here. Kinda creepy." Tim smiled as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"I can turn on the radio." Tony didn't want to risk turning on the T.V. It would be too much of a distraction for his already slow train of thought.

"Okay." Tony picked up the stereo remote and found the local Jazz station. "Nice." Tim nodded.

"Uh, thanks for… Dinner." Tony tried to clear his head and reached for a sandwich.

"You're welcome."

They ate in a very awkward silence for about five minutes before Tim spoke up again.

"I wonder what kind of small ceremony Gibbs and Brynnie are gonna have…" Tony could tell Tim was trying to stick to safe topics.

"Knowing both of them, short and sweet." Tony had finished his sandwich and what was left of his beer. He grabbed a bottle from the six-pack Tim brought and popped it open. Tim had also finished eating but was still sipping his first beer.

"That's the best way, no mess, no fuss."

"You were never a mess and fuss kind of guy. It's what I like about you."

"Is that your way of asking me to get to the point?"

"No, uh, I didn't mean." Tony stammered. Tim held up his hand, stopping him.

"I've been thinking about what Brynnie said about second chances and not knowing when someone might not be there anymore." Tim paused and waited for Tony to slip in some remark. When Tony just sat there, Tim went on. "I also had a conversation with Gibbs earlier." Tony's eyebrow went up in surprise. "Yeah, he took me aside before the briefing and asked me point blank if I still love you."

"What'd you say?"

"That I never _stopped_ loving you. I just didn't know if you love me… Like you did before. He said, "For a genius, you sure can be an idiot sometimes." Then he head-slapped me."

"I'm sorry." Tony jumped in.

"Don't be, he had a point." Tim took a long drink from his beer. He set it down, then looked at Tony. "Am I an idiot to think you might not love me?"

"Yes!" Tony nearly slammed his bottle on the coffee table. "Yes, damn it, you are!" Tony stood and pushed the coffee table away from the couch so he could get up. "I love you, Tim! I love you so much!" Tony stood in front of Tim and clenched his fists. "And I'm an idiot for screwing it all up! It was so easy being with you. It was so natural. I've never felt like that before. I didn't even have to _try_ to be happy, I just was! It was so comfortable, I thought there was no way I could screw it up. And somehow I still did. And I'm so sorry, Tim. I'm so sorry." Tim held up his hand again. He beckoned Tony to sit down. Tony sat on the couch but left about two feet between them.

"I do want you back Tony. But I need to know you won't get distracted and go sniffing another shoe."

"Shoe…?"

"Sorry, Brynnie compared you and E.J. to a dog finding a new shoe to play with."

"She does have a way with analogies." Tony chuckled. "To be honest…" He made himself look Tim in the eyes. "It took being with someone else to make me realize how much I really do love you. I thought… I don't even really remember thinking at all… I was selfish. I know that, and I admit it. I can't imagine how I'll ever get you to believe me but… I learned my lesson. There's no one like you. And I don't want anyone _but_ you. I never stopped loving you either. I don't know why I went to her. But I know why I want to be with you." He sighed and ran his hand across his face. "That's all the answer I've got."

"It's all I need." Tim reached out and put his palm on Tony's cheek.

NCIS

The tangy-sweet smell of grilled steak filled Gibbs' backyard. It was their last day off before team Gibbs had to return to work. Brynn smiled as she looked around her at her family. Chris was being coddled by Ducky in a lawn chair. Ziva and Abby were at the picnic table talking to Palmer and his fiancé, Breena. Tim and Tony were trying to assemble a net for lawn tennis, it didn't look to be going well. And Gibbs was busy manning the grill. Brynn set a big pitcher of sweet lemonade on the picnic table. One of the few things her mother had ever taught her was how to make perfect lemonade from scratch. It was the only beverage with sugar that Gibbs would drink.

Tony quickly gave up on trying to help Tim with the net. Ducky laughed and offered to help if Tony would take Chris. Tony quickly agreed and took hold of the calm baby.

"You look so cute with him, Tiger." Brynn smirked.

"Yeah, I make any baby look cute." Tony smarted off. Tony's grin quickly turned to a grimace. "I think somebody pooed." He turned to Ducky. "Is this why you gave him to me?"

"You know, I have a rule about that, DiNozzo." Gibbs pointed his spatula at Tony. "He who announces the poop, changes the diaper." Gibbs grinned.

"Oh, come on, boss… Please." He sent Brynn a desperate look.

"No, no." Gibbs went on. "Rule number seventy-three: He who announces the poop, changes the diaper."

"You're in your seventies, now?" Brynn asked.

"Geez, Gibbs." Everyone turned to see Tobias Fornell holding a store-bought pie. "I didn't know you were _that old."_

"I hope that's apple." Gibbs pointed at the pie. Fornell just nodded. Brynn took Chris from Tony and headed inside.

Later, everyone was seated around the picnic table and the extra patio table Gibbs had pulled out for the occasion. Chris was in his baby swing, just between Gibbs and Brynn.

"Boss, you still make the best steak I've ever had." Tony mumbled with his mouth full. Garbled agreements went up all around.

"Well, we wanted to gather everyone up." Brynn said. "And we figured steak was the best lure."

"You figured right!" Tony pointed his fork at her.

"What do you wanna tell us?" McGee asked.

"We set a date." Brynn smiled. "Two weeks from today, we're getting married here. You are all invited. It's just a little wedding. Only all of you and the director and Jackie." Brynn's smile grew. "We sent Diane and invitation too, but… We don't actually count on seeing her." Laughter rose up.

"If she does show, do I permission to stab her?" Ziva asked. There were several 'No's' and a few 'Yes's' yelled out.

"Anyways, Gibbs and I talked about it and… There's no way we could possibly pick a best man or maid of honor. We love you all. So we're just not gonna pick."

"Are you going to have anyone give you away?" Tim asked.

"I thought about that. I've already given myself to Gibbs. So, there's no need in having someone else do it for me for the sake of ceremony." She paused. "I do have a favor to ask of you though."

"Anything."

"I'm setting up a live video feed so my uncle can watch the ceremony. I need someone to man the webcam so Ian can see everything."

"Sure."

"I am so happy for you two." Ziva's voice made Brynn look at her. "You give others hope."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. He very discretely put his hand on Tim's knee under the table. Tim gave him a warm smile.

Conversation returned all around, but Gibbs barely paid attention. He looked at his family, his happy family, and smiled.


End file.
